


have a taste of your enemy

by ㅎㅊ더 (HChnD)



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Biting, But it doesn't happen, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism Kink, M/M, No Lube, Pain Kink, Peace, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Scratching, Spit As Lube, Unsafe Sex, at least for now? hohohooo, ateez world domination, but do be safe kiddos, but for now have this raw writing, degrading, he hates him and he's fucked by someone he hates but it's not hate fucking ykno?, i never know which fits more but ALL my fics has this lol, i'm gonna proofread and edit this later ok!!!, i'm not sure if this counts as hate sex, in my defence i imagined this au being set centuries ago, it's 2020 and i still don't know how to fucking tag SHIT, it's just mentioned. twice now, lapslock, like... wooyoung hates darksan but they're not hate fucking, no beta only horny, san/dark!wooyoung, so condoms don't exist, so i won't tag jhGSAHGDJASASHDAS, stay tuned for chap2 i guess, that's it for now, uhh this is actually softer than chap1, wooyoung/dark!san
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:33:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22215922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HChnD/pseuds/%E3%85%8E%E3%85%8A%EB%8D%94
Summary: no matter how much they looked like themselves, they were not the same person. still, the feeling was there and it washardto resist it.or, where dark!woosan knows about their real selves' concealed feelings and decide to use it on their own behalf instead.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, realteez/darkteez
Comments: 8
Kudos: 152





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> kinda feel like i should join the selfcest vibe that atinys have been having this era, but at the same time i didn't have any idea like that and instead i had this one hehe so take this. can't believe i'm writing woosan??? i nEVER thought i would unless it was them plus someone else, but here we are.  
heads up: their dark versions don't have different names here, and during dialogues there won't be any difference too, except that sometimes they'll say "you're not xx" or "the other xx". but on narration, dark san will be written as sãń and dark wooyoung will be written as wøoÿoûng. yes i'm copying exo's concept and what about it

wooyoung was not thrilled that they now had doubled the ship's tribulation, especially since they happened to be their enemy, their evil counterparts. sunrise was supposed to be their home where they could feel safe, but with the others walking, eating and sleeping among them, he had always his guard up. 

except for their physical features, they were nothing like the original eight, and that was enough for him to avoid them at all costs.

it didn't mean _ they _ weren't interested in him, though. especially the man with dark hair, save for a pure white bang that covered his left eye. he looked exactly like san did, except that he never had a sweet, bright smile on his lips. no, no, sãń would always have his face completely stiff, observing wooyoung from far, like a hunter waiting for the right moment to attack its prey. some rare times the corner of his lips would go up into a teasing smirk, but considering he always stared at him with a dark glare, that look was anything but pleasing. 

it made him shiver, made him uneasy and unsafe. out of all of their new crewmates, he hated sãń the most. 

but it also made him feel things he wasn't sure what it was. the motherfucker looked like san, even if he wasn't him and would never smile the same way he did, and san was hot. san was the man of his dreams, both for looking like walking sex and for being the sweetest man he's ever met, and wooyoung was pinning on him for _ countless _ seasons now. because of that, hating on sãń, who looked so much like his crush, like his best friend, like the one who he was painfully attracted to… wasn't as simple as just plain hate. 

having sãń stare at him like that made him feel things _ other _ than hate. things he's felt only when he had thirst over san. 

"wooyoungie", the voice that sounded like his best friend's but wasn't hit his ears, a low whisper spoke against the back of his skin. the younger shivered, turning around to face him in annoyance. that just made him smirk in a dark way. "why are you acting like this? it's just me, sannie."

"you're not him", he hissed, taking a step backwards. "don't fucking direct a word to me."

"aww, why not? i'm not him _ exactly _ but, at the same time, i am", he talked in a calm tone, walking closer to the other until he had his back on the wall. "i am made out of him, i'm his other half."

"you're _ nothing _ like him. you're cold and cruel-- you're his opposite."

sãń shook his head. "opposite? not really. i am more like his complimentary. it's not the same, but not the opposite either. just like the other wooyoung is also you… just slightly different."

he frowned at that, but somehow, he couldn't walk away. sãń had one hand travelling his torso, watching his reaction carefully and it angered him. still, he just stayed in place. 

he was quite curious about what his motives were, why he was insisting on getting into his personal space and talk to him like that. talk to him about _ his _ san. 

"you know", the other started speaking again. "we have lots of fun with each other."

"…what?" 

"wooyoung and i. or, well, the other you", he explained carefully, a smug grin on his lips as he looked down. "we have fun with each other, and we've done it a lot too", sãń moved closer to wooyoung, pressing him more into the wall as he directed his attention to his ears. "what i mean is that we fuck a lot", he said in a low tone. 

that made the smaller blush, gulping down any noise that could threaten leave his mouth at those words. "wh-- why are you telling me this?", he asked weakly. shit shit shit, those words were so captivating, so sexy… but even if he's died to hear them, this wasn't san. not his san, at least.

even knowing that, though, it was hard to resist. it was hard not to want him to keep going. 

"because i know that you've been dying to have my dick shoved inside you for a long while", he rolled his hips as he said that, earning a moan from wooyoung. sãń smirked on his neck, kissing the area. "i know how much you've been dreaming about it because we have done all of it. he's told all of what he's thought of, what you both thought of, and we've done it all."

"hnng-- s-- so what?", he stuttered, internally grabbing any remains of self-control to keep resisting. "so why don't you go to the other me? he's probably going to love it more than i will."

"that i doubt", sãń laughed in a low voice next to his neck. "things can get a bit boring when you fuck for so long. but you've never been fucked by your little sannie", he rolled his hips once more. "which will make you more desperate to get my dick in you than him."

"shut up, i don't want your dick, you-- you're _ not _ my san--"

"indeed, i'm not that coward", he was quick to say. "we don't restrain our desires. we don't keep our feelings to ourselves", he bit on the skin hard. the other gasped at the sensation, but instead of hating the pain he realized he _ adored _ it, hands holding the ends of sãń's shirt as he rolled his head backwards. "we know what we want and we always get it."

"fuck-- go to hell, you fucking--"

he didn't get to finish that sentence. sãń shut him up by kissing his lips, mouth rough and hungry. it had taken him aback, unsure of what to do. he hated that the older was kissing him but fuck, he did look like san and the touch was just so damn good, as if he knew exactly what to do to drive him mad. to make him want more, want it not to stop. 

so he caught himself responding the kiss once the shock waved off, closing his eyes and enjoying it. he didn't need to think much about how this wasn't san when the groan that came from the other was his voice, how the hands were so familiar to wooyoung. 

he could pretend it was his best friend - his real best friend - just fine. 

once the other rolled his hips again, wooyoung allowed himself to do the same, rutting on his thigh hopelessly. he'd feel embarrassed if he wasn't so fucking done, all restraint now gone and only desire filling his veins. so what this was sãń instead, it no longer mattered. his cock was already half-hard, loving the friction, and he didn't want to stop. 

"i told you", the older said with a grin. "i told you that you'd love this."

"shut the fuck up, choi san", he painted weakly. "shut up and fuck me until i know nothing but your name, asshole."

sãń blinked at that, not expecting those words. but the surprise washed off as fast as it hit him, both corners of his lips going as high as possible. "your wish is my command."

the older captured his lips again, with wooyoung taking no time to open his mouth and allow him to add his tongue. he didn't care how messy the kiss was, he didn't care how rushed and wet it felt, he let sãń to take control and devour him. 

the younger's hands were raising the other's shirt, scratching his abs and ignoring the hiss he's got from that. as sãń didn't show any sign of hating it, he kept going, pinching his nipples hard. 

"what a bad boy you are", he said with a laugh. still, he only took off his shirt as well as wooyoung's, returning his attention to his bruise on the neck. he kept sucking on it, moving downwards and biting on his collarbone too. 

"fuck, you're a cannibal--"

"you like it", sãń said and then licked on a forming bruise. "don't even try to tell me otherwise, i know it all."

"quiet-- ah fuck, keep going", he closed his eyes a second time, losing himself in the sensation. in the meantime, the older did as told, sucking and biting as he moved down. 

at this point, wooyoung was so painfully hard and it made everything million times more hard to endure. he was _ never _ the patient type and this was only proving that he had the worst patience ever, so impatient and desperate to cum. 

"can you please just fucking get on with it, i'm going to die."

"you're gonna die from my dick, not before and not after", sãń replied, his mouth now sucking on his tummy. 

"not if you don't fuck me already, san-ah, please--", he whimpered, realizing he started to tear up. 

"why the hurry? you begging for it is _ so _sexy."

"_please_! just, ah, i'll let you do anything, just please fuck me hard", at this point he was crying now but he didn't care how he looked like, didn't care about his pride, all he knew was that he needed it. he needed him. "san, please fuck me, i need your cock deep in me and i need it now--"

wooyoung found his body being turned over, his cheek now in contact with the wall. sãń still pressed him into it and he could feel his length in contact with his butt. or, well, as much contact as they could with pants on, but it was still something and he moaned at that, moving his hips back to feel it more. 

"please--"

"shhh", the other said quietly, licking on his ear. "we should prepare you first, don't you think? as much as i'd love to break you in half and make you cry more we should be careful, right, baby?"

he wanted to to say no, too frustrated to reason, but he did have a point. so, instead, he nodded. sãń's hand travelled down his hips, lowering the rest of the clothing he had. wooyoung found himself tilting his ass towards him, ignoring the embarrassing and vulnerable pose he was and waiting for the other's move. 

"what a pretty butt", sãń said as he caressed it. the younger heard a small thump, not sure what he had planned for him. but his answer came in seconds later as he felt something wet around his rim. 

"ahh-- ah, _fuck_, what are you--"

his hands formed two fists on the wood, feeling his tongue starting to eat him out. wooyoung couldn't do much but moan loudly at the feeling, letting the other continue. soon there was a finger, and then a second one along the muscle, hitting him deeper and making him shiver as his prostate was hit again and again and again. 

"pl-- please, sannie-- i'm ready, that's enough, just-- fuck, ah, i'm gonna--"

that made sãń stop his movements, removing his fingers and tongue from inside his hole. "look at me, jung wooyoung", he said in a low tone and, of course, he did as told. the older had a dark smirk that did not fit the so familiar face that he knew, but in a moment like this, he paid it no mind. "don't you dare forget who's making you feel like this." 

"yes, sannie."

the other lowered his own pants at that, cock hard and leaking. it made wooyoung wish he had it around his lips instead, but he wasn't going to complain. he was literally begging to have it in his ass not long ago. "come here", he ordered, pulling him by the hips and grabbing him up as he kept pressing him on the wall.

it made him think just how much strong sãń was, as he's carried him so easily. 

"i'm gonna fuck you now, okay?", he asked in a cold tone, but it somehow sounded sweet. wooyoung looked down, eyeing sãń but thinking of his san instead. rough, the way he likes, but still caring. 

maybe sãń really wasn't that different from his best friend. "please, sannie."

the older adjusted himself with the younger's rim, thrusting into hard. he screamed at the sensation, burning but also in a good way. "yes, wooyoungie. scream for me."

"fuck! choi san, your cock is so fucking thick--"

he laughed at those words. "you know, my wooyoung said the same thing the first time we fucked", he said calmly, not moving, as he held his frame with the support of the wall. "tell me when i can keep going."

his words caught him off guard, only realizing later that sãń was waiting for him to adjust. his heart did a twist at that. "you-- you can--", he started weakly, but then he turned back at the other, face shining with lust. "fuck me, choi san."

sãń nodded quietly at that, not taking any longer before he started thrusting out and then back in. the angle was a little awkward and wooyoung was afraid his arms would quickly become sore, but with the way his insides were being filled, with the way he rutted into him with no restraints, he could only think of the good dick he was having. he grabbed on his dark hair roughly, head rolling backwards as his neck was once again attacked. 

"you're, ughh, so fucking tight", he groaned. "it makes me want to fuck you more and more. use you like my little toy until i break you loose."

"yes, san-ah, use me-- i'm your useless whore", he moaned in response. 

"fuck, i'm gonna cum--"

"cum in me, mark me as yours", wooyoung, said, looking sãń in his eyes. "cum for me, san-ah."

the other looked at him for a few seconds before kissing his mouth, although it felt more like two pairs of lips being pressed onto the other. sãń groaned a bit, thrusting out of rhythm until his orgasm hit him, filling his hole. the warm sensation of cum made wooyoung mewl, grabbing his neglected length and pumping it so he could too finish off. it didn't take long before he painted his own hand and torso white. 

sãń was having difficulty on keeping the younger in his arms, but surprisingly, he didn't let go nor dropped him. wooyoung was panting on top of his dark hair, trying to recover his breath. "san-ah. you can let go now."

"don't wanna", he said in a quiet voice. he couldn't see him, but it sounded like he was speaking in pout. the thought made him soft inside. "wanna hold you a little more."

"who'd think san's evil self was also a cuddle lover."

"shut the fuck up."

wooyoung laughed. "i'll keep your secret safe."

sãń seemed to want to refute, but then their heard knocking. "are you two bitches presentable?", the younger shivered at the voice.

how could that be _his_ voice? it didn't sound like his voice, as it sounded huskier than his high pitched tone. but he knew it better than anyone else and there was no way that wasn't wooyoung's voice.

but also… that was not him. it was wøoÿoûng. 

"we are not", sãń replied for them both. he hoped that meant the other would walk away, but instead, the door was opened, a face that looked like his and not at the same time staring at their naked shapes. "i said no, _bitch_."

"quiet, you are an exhibitionist freak, and one really hot at that", he refuted rolling his eyes. "hongjoong-hyung called everyone for a meeting. your hyung, nor ours", wøoÿoûng said that looking directly at his other self. that made him blush in embarrassment, and himself grin pridefully. "sannie is a great fuck, isn't he? bet he made you regret not going down on your san."

"leave", he hissed. the other laughed and shrugged, but did as told. wooyoung left an annoyed groan. "i hate him. so fucking much."

"same."

"you, shut up. i hate you even more", he rolled his eyes. "and let me go already, for fuck's sake, i can't be in here all eternity--"

sãń dropped the other with no other words, who harshly fell on the floor. "sorry", he said after the younger glared at him, not meaning it. "here, i'll help you dress up."

"i don't want it. just put your clothes up and get out."

the older gave him an expression that he couldn't describe, but still rushed to put all his clothes and get out, ignoring how dirty wooyoung was. 

he groaned in annoyance. fuck sãń. this was a one-time thing and nothing changed after that. he still hated him and loved san - his san - but would never tell him a thing.

it's not like just because that one fucked wøoÿoûng and now himself that he liked him back. it didn't matter and this was just a silly fuck. 

(a really good fuck, but he was going to die before saying those words out loud.)


	2. Chapter 2

"my san fucked your wooyoung", wooy-- no, _ wøoÿoûng _ said with a smug look as he opened the door to san's room. usually, whenever the younger invaded his place, he'd be quick to kick him out. as much as he didn't have many harsh feelings towards these new versions of themselves, he couldn't trust them much either. but, hearing those words made him freeze on his spot and stare dumbfoundedly at him instead. 

"no fucking way."

"don't believe me? just ask them", he just shrugged, walking towards his bed and sitting on it. san was reading a book on a chair not too far from it, the lamp on the table illuminating his face, so he could examine his features.

it wasn't _ his _ wooyoung, but he knew that face and knew it was sincere. he didn't _ look _ like he was lying, which almost made san believe him, but his words still sounded absurd. 

"there's no way he'd let the other me fuck him", he started. "he's told me what he thinks of you and your mates. wooyoung despises every single one of you, _ especially _ your san. he sees you all as our enemy."

"hongjoong-hyungie already explained that's not the case", the younger pouted, but it looked fake. as if he was mocking him. "we were created as your counterparts to help your journey. our objectives are the same: to find your treasure that is also _ our _ treasure. we weren't meant to find each other the way we did, but since that happened, we're trying to help in our own unique way."

"tell _ him _ that, not me. i know", san sighed. "still, there is no way he'd let that to happen, especially since it's the other me. whatever, are you done with your stupid rumours? because i have a book to read."

wøoÿoûng tilted his head. "why is it so hard to believe in my words, sannie? i thought you'd know i'm not one to lie", he said in a sweet voice that almost made san forget that this was not his best friend. "i know why that happened, despite sounding so impossible. i'm certain that one was so frustrated for not having _ your _ cock in him he went to _ my _ san instead."

he froze a second time, slowly turning to look at the one who looked but wasn't his longtime crush. "…excuse me?"

"you heard me", he scoffed. "wooyoung likes you, and also thinks you're really hot. i would know… after all, i'm technically him", at that, wøoÿoûng grinned, tilting his body forwards. "and he is not the first wooyoung my sannie has fucked."

san stared at the other with a serious face, but there was a reddish tone over his cheekbones. "what the hell are you talking about?"

"do you want me to say every single word? i thought i made it clear by now", he forced a pout again. "well, since you're this slow, i'll tell you. san and i have fucked all over horizon, our previous ship, in many different ways, before we had her ruined and had to join sunrise. we also fucked all over _your_ ship, before you ask."

the man with silver hair was now leaning on him, but not close enough to touch. san bit the insides of his cheek, curious about these stories. "is that so", he deadpanned, trying not to sound eager. 

wøoÿoûng grinned at that. "yeah. you know, our kind doesn't exactly hold back to our desires, we always go after what we want without restraint. i guess it's the biggest difference between you and him."

san scoffed. "why would i make a move if i'm going to be disappointed?", he tilted his head, voice weak. "i'd like things to remain like it is if it means our relationship not shattering."

"why do you think your feelings aren't responded, dear sannie?", the younger also tilted his head, one hand now cupping his cheek. "you're such an amazing person. so sweet, caring… and so hot too."

"_wooyoung_\--"

"there's no way for him to let my san fuck him if he didn't think of that about _ you_", he kept going, ignoring the warning. "don't forget that i know him best. i know what goes on his mind, the many ways he's imagined you bending him, and how it would feel to have his dick buried in you instead. i know it all… i've _ done _ it all."

the other was now off the bed, standing in front of san with his torso bent down. "okay. so _let's say_ wooyoung did have sex with the other me. why are you telling me this?"

wøoÿoûng smiled at him. "it's not fair sannie had his fun without me. i want to taste you too."

"not gonna happen", he immediately refuted, but his voice didn't sound as fierce as he intended. the other didn't even budge. 

"you've been wishing to have wooyoung for how many seasons though… and instead of you having him, it was the other san who got to claim him", he whispered, moving closer to san's lips. "doesn't that make you feel sad? disappointed? _ jealous_?"

the dark haired broke away their eye contact, but wøoÿoûng forced him to look forward again. he hissed before responding. "that still doesn't concern _ me_, does it? it's their matter. and maybe you, considering you have a thing with _ that _ san, but i'm not involved in any way."

"considering that he is part you, and that he fucked the man you love for so long, you really think it has nothing to do with you?, the other said in a dark tone, face losing his grin. "san, oh dear sannie… you're so oblivious and selfless. it's _annoying_."

"then fuck off and leave me alone."

he tsked at that, clearly disappointed. "there's no reason to resist, san-ah. it's what we both want, isn't it? you want to have wooyoung… and i want to experiment with a different san."

"except you're not my wooyoung."

"that's not too hard to imagine though", he whispered before speaking in a higher tone, similar to the one that was familiar to san. "san-ah~ please fuck me and make me your bitch."

he felt his cheeks burn at that, with the other's face so damn close yet so far. it was taking lots of self control to not move. 

"you know, i heard them. they were so loud… i wonder if you can make me scream and beg too?", wøoÿoûng asked before finally leaning in and kissing san's mouth. the older stiffened a bit at the touch, but he couldn't lie to himself. he had liked to have a taste of him, even if he wasn’t the right wooyoung.

maybe because he's prived himself from touching him for so long, that even that this one wasn't him, he took it. he grabbed the smaller man's thighs, forcing him to sit down on his lap. wøoÿoûng smirked at that, connecting their lips a second time, open mouthed. and san responded just as eager, not taking long to open his own mouth and let his tongue slide in, easily taking control of the kiss.

"san-ah", he whispered, arms now wrapped around his neck, hands playing with the long hair located at the back of his nape. "i want your cock. please."

"how impatient."

"it's a wooyoung thing. get used", was his reply as he winked. it made the other roll his eyes but he didn't comment on it, instead he grabbed his smaller shape and got up, laying him down on his mattress and trapped with his own body on top. 

wøoÿoûng looked up and laughed. he hated that it was an expression that he's seen many times with his best friend, but never at this proximity, and it made his heart miss a beat. even if it felt different, the familiarity was enough. so he kept spoiling the other with touches, with small kisses, as he discarded some of their clothing. 

he heard the younger laugh. "were you always this strong? i thought only my san was."

"are you always this talkative?", san raised a brow at that but then shrugged. "actually, i don't know why i asked, i had imagined you'd be loud even like this. or, well, the other you."

"oh i can assure you he is", the younger casually commented. "but i can get even louder if you want to."

he responded by kissing wøoÿoûng's neck and collarbone, sucking lightly from time to time. the other mewled at the touch, but also whined at it being too soft. san teased him by bruising his skin with teeth and, seeing his excited reaction, decided to bite a bit. 

"_yes_, bite me, sannie~."

with such feedback, it was hard to not comply. san sank his teeth into the skin and felt the metallic taste of blood. he didn't consider himself a biter person, but wøoÿoûng was definitely into it. 

he wondered if wooyoung would like being marked like that too. it made his dick twitch. 

"wooyoung-ah", the older said after a while, looking down on the other's length. "you're already so wet. i wonder if you can come untouched?"

the question made him hitch quietly, but his teasing self was soon back with a smirk. "for that you'll have to get into it, don't you think, dear sannie?"

san caught himself smiling at the response. "you have a point", he moved down to kiss the other once more, but it was a quick touch only. after parting, he showed wøoÿoûng two of his fingers, resting them on his lower lip. 

he didn't have to say a thing before taking both digits in his mouth. the silver haired was much more experienced than himself and knew what to do, which was quite the turn on. he licked and sucked on the two fingers without breaking eye contact, looking so devilish and lustful. it was hot. 

"i think that's enough", he said after a while but didn't remove his fingers yet, waiting for wøoÿoûng to nod or open his mouth. instead of that, though, he gave him an impatient glare, ready to cuss at him. it made san giggle, who'd know this wooyoung too could be quite… adorable.

"if you don't stick that or your dick in me soon i'll go out and fuck the other san."

"geez, i get it, drama queen", he laughed, but did as told. san was careful, relaxing the rim with an index before slowly adding the digit past it. the one under him hissed a bit, but it was quiet and once he stopped, he demanded to keep going. _i like it rough anyway_, he said under his breath.

liking it rough or not, he didn't want to hurt the silver haired. so he took his time to prepare wøoÿoûng, adding a second finger and being careful while stimulating his insides. he was still eager and almost begging him to get on with it, but there was something stopping him. maybe it was curiosity of how san would be when compared to sãń. 

"i think you're ready now."

"fucking finally."

he rolled his eyes, spitting on his own hand to stroke his own length. hearing the younger groan, he frowned. "quiet, do you want me to hurt you?"

"uh, _yeah_?"

san tsked. "then go to the other me instead."

wøoÿoûng pouted as he shook his head. "i bet you can be fun too."

that made him roll his eyes, but he didn't add anything. instead, he positioned his dick close to his entrance and slided in slowly, watching the way the other's face changed at the feeling. "you okay there?"

"stop being so fucking sweet! yeah, i'm grea--_ah_, fuck!"

the older started moving his hips a bit, hoping it'd make wøoÿoûng to stop talking. it did the job, but he was still _quite_ talkative. he didn't stop saying how it was different, how it was much slower than he was used with, how it was making him even more frustrated to have it so slow and so sweet. but he also couldn't stop saying how it was a good different, how the building impatience was also a good emotion and how san was fucking him good.

"wow, san-ah~ you're so damn sweet but so damn good for me", he moaned on his ear. "or maybe it's just that i'm a whore and love cock in me anyway."

"you really fucking are", he groaned in annoyance, biting his collarbone again. "so impatient and desperate to be used not only by your san but me too. dumb whore."

his words made wøoÿoûng moan, a loud moan that was probably heard by the room beside them. not that san cared, the idea of others listening to what they were doing, the younger's loud moans and the skin to skin slaps made him even more turned on, biting his lower lip to not moan too loud. 

somehow, that thought was caught by the other. "imagine if that door got opened and your wooyoungie saw you like this. dick buried deep in me", he laughed to himself. "it'd be so sexy, wouldn't it, sannie?"

"shut it--", he instantly said, but he was actually loving the image that formed in his mind.

"i bet he'd be _so_ jealous of me", he ignored san, and kept speaking as he left pants in between words. "he'd hate the fact you fucked _me_ before him, but he'd be so turned on too. after all i look like him, so he'd be so curious, and would watch so carefully you fuck me", he said those last words in a whisper, near the older's ears. it made him leave a loud cry, rutting into him recklessly. wøoÿoûng loved the reaction, enjoying the way his dick hit him deeper and more intensively.

san was gone; it didn't take long before he was cumming inside the younger's hole, imagining that his best friend was watching him from the doorframe, wondering how would it be to fuck him instead of this wooyoung. would he be as talkative? as impatient? as much of a tease?

_he really wanted to know now._

"hey, don't stop fucking me, i was so _close_\--"

those words made him roll his eyes, but he decided that the other deserved to reach his orgasm too. so he decided to move towards his lower body, wrapping his hand around wøoÿoûng's dick, pumping the base as he licked the length teasingly. that made the younger whine, eager to cum. san would _love_ to deny it, make him a bigger mess than he already was and take his time, but he also wanted to sleep. so he took the tip inside his mouth and sucked hard.

wøoÿoûng was soon cumming inside it, being as loud as he'd been the entire night. it was bitter and felt weird, but san still forced it down his throat. "a warning would be nice."

"sorry, baby", the other shrugged. "i'll warn the next time."

"what makes you think there will be one?", he raised a brow at him, letting his body fall next to wøoÿoûng's. "don't you dare to get out, i want cuddles."

"_gross_", the other replied but was soon laughing. "can't believe you're both clingy motherfuckers after sex."

"can you stop comparing me to him all the goddamn time? i'm not him."

the silver haired rolled his eyes but then nodded. "fine then. so, you are not fucking me again? that's lame. but if it means you're finally fucking the other wooyoung, i'm fine by that."

san stared at the back of the other's head. "why you want me to fuck him that bad? why does it matter what he and i do?"

"it's just annoying how you're both pinning and thirsting in silence", he mumbled in response, voice weak. the other wanted to question him more but, also, he didn't want to bother his sleep.

so he closed his own eyes and decided to deal with that another day. or even, _never_. just because he fucked this wøoÿoûng and his wooyoung fucked the other sãń it didn't need to mean anything. they were best friends first, mates second, and feelings were not priorities when you're on the sea. it was _whatever_, he could ignore this mess.

he could do it and things would be the same.


End file.
